A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Eds
by Creativity at its best
Summary: The sequel to The Beginning Of Something New. Eddy's P.O.V: Edd who gave into Johnny's request made things complicated,not to mention cramping my style. However thinking back about that night now, made me realize that Johnny's request was the least of our problems...
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story, I just want to say to the readers, as you get deep into the story, at some point it's going to get weird.**

 **REALLY WEIRD.**

 **As usual I'll give you an explanation at some point. So if you find yourself trying to put two and two together my advice is:**

 **WAIT FOR IT…**

 **WAIT FOR IT…**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"I still can't believe you talked me into doing meditation with Rolf," I grumbled and pouted, as I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Think of it as a potentially good experience Eddy, when it comes to experiencing another person's customs." Eddly stated being optimistic.

"Do you know meditation originated from Hindu traditions of Vedantism around 1500 BCE." **"KNOCK IT OFF EDD!,"** I barked not in the mood for a Edd history lesson 101. "It's bad enough I'm spending my Saturday nights doing this when my parents won't even be back until tomorrow morning. I could be hosting a house party by now."

"Wishful thinking Eddy," Edd said stopping in his tracks in front of a streetlight. It wasn't just my parents that were out for the night, but including the rest of kids of cul-de-sac parents as well, since all of ours and their parents had become good friends. I think it was some party in town. Which meant no parental supervision. "And what's up with us having to wait in this location, before we head over to Rolf?."

I sighed tired of watching Ed pushing a thin piece of tree branch into his ears, which escaped through his nose. "Do you guys have a funny taste in your mouth after drinking the juice that Edd gave us?," Ed suddenly asked smacking his lips. "Come to think of it yeah…" I said hating the bitter taste on my taste buds.

" **WAIT A MINUTE!,"** I suddenly screamed in realization. "Don't tell me you're meeting up with May here!. 'Cause if this is what it is, I don't want to be near you're abomination of a relationship." I snapped remembering the first time Edd introduced May as his girlfriend.

 **MAN THIS SUMMER WAS JUST FULL OF SURPRISES…**

Edd just smiled at me, and said nothing. No matter how much I spoke badly of May it just made Edd more resilient to my insults. I was about to shoot another insult at him, when Johnny appeared. "Sorry for being late Edd," Johnny apologized as he handed Plank to Edd.

Before Edd's hands could make contact with Plank, I stood between them getting in Johnny's face.

" **THE HELL JOHNNY!. YOU ARE NOT DROPPING PLANK ON US, YOU LITTLE WEIRDO!."** "It's not like I asked you personally Fishface," Johnny shot back using Sarah's nickname for me. "Besides I asked Edd a long time ago," Johnny stated side stepping me, and finally handed over Plank.

"Unlike you Eddy, Edd understands I can't leave him home alone, since my parents are out for the night." "Edd tell me this is a joke," I said in disbelief. Edd was about to give me some self-righteous response when Johnny interrupted. "If you must know Eddy, since I haven't told Edd my plans, I'm letting Edd keep Plank because I have a date with Sarah at her house."

" **MELON HEAD YOU'RE WORST THAN I THOUGHT!,"** I roared in laughter. I dropped to the ground, as I shamefully rolled on the ground in laughter. "Why do you think I'm here?," Johnny said as he gestured with his head to the right. On our right was Nazz's living room where her curtains were drawn, and we could clearly see Nazz and Sarah talking.

"Why don't you ask her Eddy?," Johnny said cheekily.

" **YOU'RE LYING,"** I growled now, as I could feel my face redden in anger. I began to realize that Johnny wasn't lying. His cocky attitude was proof of that. "What a shame she didn't ask you." Johnny continued to poke the bear. "Guess you're not the cool guy you think you are." I was about to grab him by the throat, and pulverize him when Nazz's front door opened.

"Hey Edd, hey idiotic brother, hey Fishface," Sarah greeted us casually, as she walked by and stopped besides Johnny. "Ready to go Johnny." "Yep." He answered, but not before turning and giving me a cocky smile.

" **EDD WE GODDA GO SPY ON THEM!,"** I exclaimed as soon as they were out of sight. "Sounds like someone's jealous," Edd sang as he giggled. "Alright Eddy," Edd agreed enjoying seeing me agitated. "But first we go to Rolf's meditation."


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"Can you feel it Ed boys?," Rolf asked us Eds in a calm relaxed voice. Rolf sat with his legs folded inward with his eyes closed. We were doing meditation at the right side of his house, so the animals wouldn't distract us. "Feeling what?," I responded staring at Rolf bored out of my mind. It had been about twenty minutes, and my body and mind was nowhere near to being calm.

I told Edd this was a bad idea…

"Patience Ed boy," Rolf said to me. "Be calm and let your mind be opened up. Remember life has many doors ." "As if I haven't heard that one before," I grumbled. I turned to glance at Edd who sat on my right. To my surprise Edd kept yawning nonstop; although he kept his eyes closed. I then turned to Ed, as I wondered what was up with Sockhead, because he wasn't sleepy before.

Ed on my left was rubbing his eyes then paused, then blinked, then started all over again. Lumpy was the exception when it came to strange, but then again I couldn't blame him this time, I mean look where we were…

Wait why does my jaw suddenly feel tight?. "Do you feel that Ed boys?," Rolf suddenly asked again interrupting my thoughts.

" **HE'S COMING FOR YOU EDDY…"**

I glanced at Rolf who was now levitating off the grass. The music that was coming from Rolf's tiny boom box that was meant to soothe, suddenly sounded as if it was being played backwards. "What's going on Rolf?," Edd spoke up, as he shifted a nervous glance from me to Rolf. "You're scaring us." Without warning, Rolf's head and neck spun all the way to face his back, like a possessed person, as Johnny's head suddenly appeared to face us, attached to the back of Rolf's head.

" **This isn't fun anymore Eddy,"** Ed said backing into the wooden fencing.

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING!,"** Edd exclaimed in fright and confusion. I didn't respond to Ed and Edd's frightened outburst. I was too stunned myself.

What the hell was going on here?!.

One minute we were trying to meditate, then the next minute it was if we were sucked into the twilight zone. Suddenly heavy footsteps that created an earthquake on each step, could be heard approaching us Eds.

" **What the hell is that?,"** I whispered in fear as I collaring Ed. As the footsteps got closer I could feel myself beginning to cold sweat.

 **What the hell was happening right now?!.**

 **THAT'S WHEN WE SAW IT…**

As the terrifying footsteps drew closer, we saw a gigantic menacing Plank glaring down at us. Plank's hands and legs were much thinner than his body.

His arms and legs were also darker than his body.

" **EDDY!,"** Plank's voice boomed menacingly. His mouth had turned into a horrific smirk. His smirk reminded me of Jacko lantern's mouth.

" **I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR MONEY THEN SKIN YOU ALIVE!."**

" **You're not real."** I said hoarsely as I stumbled back in fear. Edd and Ed screamed like two little girls, as they hugged one another scared out of their minds.

" **MAYBE THIS WILL CHANGE YOUR MIND,"** Plank said letting out a sinister laugh, as he grabbed Rolf, and bit off his head in one bite. As Plank chewed on Rolf's head like a snack, I grabbed Ed and Edd by their feet, not caring their faces were being skidding on the ground, as I headed for my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(ED'S P.O.V)**

" **Ed do you see Plank out there?,"** Eddy asked worriedly, as he paced up and down his bedroom. "Nope," I simply responded. Edd and Eddy were standing on the opposite side of the room whispering to each other in fear. They were too scared to stand by the window, which is why I was the lookout. For some reason I was restless, which is why I was jogging on the spot.

" **Edd what are we gonna do?,"** Eddy said as he grabbed Edd's T-shirt in desperation. "I'm so sorry Eddy," Edd genuinely apologized. "I had no idea it was going to get weird." As I listened to their frightened exchange, I began to wonder about what just happened earlier.

 **WHY WOULD PLANK FRIGHTEN US?.**

 **WHY WOULD ROLF NOT WARN US IN THE FIRST PLACE?.**

I was so confused now. I turned back to glance out Eddy's bedroom window again, when I spotted Wilfred (Rolf's pig) who stood very close to the window, as he stared intensely at me. Without thinking I opened the window. "Wilfred what are you doing here?."

" **Edward,"** Wilfred said in a stern tone. "Yes mommy," I answered instantly. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edd and Eddy still talking unaware that I had opened the window. "Come with me Edward I need your help." Wilfred said as already headed to Jimmy's yard. I glanced behind me one last time then silently climbed through Eddy's window and followed Wilfred.

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

"Eddy wait!," I interrupted Eddy from saying something further. "What?," Eddy asked curious at my sudden change in my demeanour. "What if…" I paused staring at my shoes feeling uncomfortable at my next answer.

" **WHAT IF WHAT?,"** Eddy exclaimed annoyed now. "We don't have all night to figure this out Edd." "What if Rolf was right." I finally blurted out. "That there are many doors to this life. What if Rolf unlocked some sort of psychic energy, and is causing all of this?." I explained. I have never been one for superstition, but I couldn't come up with a single logical explanation for our predicament.

 **Were the kids of the cul-de-sac playing a trick on us?.**

 **Or was it just Kevin and Rolf pranking us?.**

"Hey Edd," Eddy said interrupting my troubled thoughts. "What if…" Eddy paused placing his hand on his chin thinking for a second.

" **THAT ROLF'S HOCUS POCUS IS A LOAD OF HORSE SHIT!,"** Eddy screamed into my ear. "Honestly Edd I thought you only believed in science. I can't believe you fell for that crap that-" "Where the hell is Ed going?." Eddy voice dropped to a whisper, as he spotted Ed following Wilfred into Jimmy's yard.

"Quickly Eddy let's follow him!." I said heading towards Eddy's bedroom door. This was just like Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, or like the weird occurrence that were happening to us when we encountered the boomerang at one point. The unexplainable had returned to the cul-de-sac.

 **(ED'S P.O.V)**

"Wait up Wilfred," I said as I ran trying to catch up to him.

 **WILFRED CAN TALK!.**

 **I COULDN'T WAIT TO ASK HIM SO MANY QUESTIONS!.**

 **LIKE WHAT WAS THE SECRET OF THE UNIVERSE?.**

 **AND DO ALIENS REALLY EXIST?.**

Wilfred disappeared through the bushes that lead into Jimmy's yard. As I hurried into Jimmy's yard I heard Wilfred squeal. I was now staring at Jimmy who was hugging Wilfred like how a child would hug a teddy bear.

" **Help me Edward,"** Wilfred begged letting out another squeal. **"He wants to cook and eat me, and he's even got your other friends hostage." "You mean the chickens?,"** I gasped and asked aloud. "Ed are you okay?," Jimmy asked nervously still holding Wilfred. I glanced up to see Jimmy's bedroom window, to see a chicken's shadow cast on the bedroom wall.

" **RELEASE MY FRIENDS YOU WICKED MORTAL!,"** I exclaimed at Jimmy letting out a war cry.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"Why is Jimmy hugging Rolf's pig?," I whispered to Edd, as we peeped through the bushes we were hiding in Jimmy's yard. For the thousandth time I ask:

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?.**

Every time I try to wrap my head around this situation I couldn't make heads or tail of it.

 **WHAT IF EDD WAS RIGHT?.**

 **THAT ROLF HAD ACCIDENTALLY OPENED UP SOME KIND OF PSYCHIC DOOR.**

 **NO…**

 **CAN'T BUY INTO THIS BULLSHIT…**

" **What's he doing now?,"** I growled in irritation at Edd, as I watched Ed just stand there in some kind of trance just staring at Wilfred

" **RELEASE MY FRIENDS YOU WICKED MORTAL!,"** Ed suddenly screamed as he let out a war cry. The next thing I knew, Ed literally picked up the slim cement walkway that lead to Jimmy's front door.

" **OH MY…"** was the only thing Edd managed to say after witnessing Ed's savagery. Ed then began to flap the walkway, as if it were a beach towel. Jimmy who was standing on the cement walkway at the time, was shot up into the air, he hit the side of his house.

As for Wilfred when shot into the air with Jimmy, he was shot higher, and was thrown into Nazz's yard. Ed then dropped the walkway, and began to march up to Jimmy.

" **EDDY WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!,"** Edd exclaimed, as he immediately ran out of the bushes to stop Ed.

" **LIKE WHAT!."** I responded.

Once Ed tapped into his Godlike strength there was no stopping him. As I glanced at Ed, whose face held a scowl, as he continued to march up to Jimmy.

" **RELEASE THE CHICKEN JIMMY!."** Ed demanded.

He was about to grab Jimmy who had curled up into a fetus position, after seeing Ed's demeanour.

Ed never got the chance.

I sprang on him like a wildcat, as I grabbed him by his monobrow.

" **GET OFF!,"** Ed exclaimed in pain and anger.

" **NOT UNTILL YOU CARLM DOWN LUMPY!."** I growled pulling harder on his monobrow. Ed dropped down on his hands and knees, and began to buck like a bull in a rodeo. No matter how much time he bucked I didn't let go.

Ed suddenly stopped bucking all of a sudden, and became completely still.

"Finally," I let out a breath of relief. I was about to let go of his monobrow when Ed, shot off like a racehorse. He headed straight for Jimmy's house. I knew what he was going to do. Since he couldn't throw me off, he was going to deliberately ram himself into the house, hoping that I would slam head first, and I would let go.

" **ED!,"** I screamed as I got closer to Jimmy's house. **"STOP!,"** Ed didn't listen. Instead he gained more speed. As Ed threw his body to the side, so that I would slam into the house. I suddenly saw a thick metal pole appear out of nowhere crash into the back of Ed's head, thus knocking Ed out cold.

The metal pole dropped from Edd's hand, as he gasped for breath. Probably from putting all his strength into that one blow. Breathing heavy myself, I stood up now and dusted off my clothes. "What took you so long Sockhead?."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance for the hundredth time, as I stared at Ed who was grinning dreamily in his sleep as he drooled. Edd and I managed to drag him back to his house, and lay him down on his couch. "Shouldn't we be worried?," Edd asked me worriedly, as he came to stand next to me now to stare at Ed.

"He'll be fine," I reassured Edd. "Forget about Ed for a second Edd. What are we gonna do now?." "We stay indoors and-"

" **HELP!,"** a female voice screamed from the outside. **"What in the world…."** Edd said as we ran towards Ed's living room window, and withdrew the curtains.

" **THE HELL!,"** was the only thing I managed to say in disbelief, as I heard Edd gasp in fright. May was sprinting down the street terrified of Plank who was hot on her trail. As Plank ran after May, he was holding a bunch of Johnny's heads. He used them as bowls, with the intention of knocking May like a bowling pin.

Without a second thought Edd headed towards the door. But I was quicker.

" **ARE YOU NUTS!,"** I said trying to talk some sense into him. **"I KNOW IT'S YOUR GIRL, BUT SHE'S A GONER!."** Edd quickly grabbed a hammer that was awkwardly leaning against the wall. He quickly grabbed me by the collar, and lifted me up, and flung me across the room.

 **Believe me I did not see this coming…**

I quickly regained my footing, as I rushed to peep out the window fearful for Edd's life.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?!.**

 **DIDN'T HE REALIZE HE WOULDN'T LAST A SECOND AGAINST THAT MONSTER?.**

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor in disbelief, as I witnessed Edd slam the hammer down on Plank's wooden foot smashing it.

" **NOWAY…"** I whispered as my eyes grew big to the size of saucers in shock. Plank snarled as he went down on one knee. Plank made a grab for Edd, but Edd ducked away.

" **You can chase me all you want!,"** Edd exclaimed in anger, as he raised the hammer high over his head over Plank's other foot.

" **BUT WHEN YOU ATTEMPT TO HURT MAY IT'S GO TIME BUDDY!"** Edd smashed the other foot, as Plank let out another snarl. Since Plank's both feet were destroyed he fell flat on his face.

" **EDD!,"** I smirked, as I ran towards him now.

" **I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!."**

" **MAY!,"** Edd exclaimed ignoring me, as he ran after May who had just climbed over Kevin's wooden fencing that lead to his backyard.

 **THAT'S WEIRD…**

 **Since we had spotted May, and Edd had rescued her. She didn't stop acknowledge Edd.**

 **IT WAS AS IF SHE NEVER SAW US …**

" **EDD YOU GODDA SLOW DOWN MAN!."**

" **NOT UNTILL I FIND OUT IF MA-,"** Edd said turning back while running. He never finished his sentence, because he had crashed into Kevin.

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

" **Owww…,"** I moaned in pain, as I struggled to get up.

" **THE HELL…"** Kevin groaned standing up now. "Eddy… Edd?, what are you guys doing here?." Kevin managed to say glancing from Eddy to me.

I glanced past Kevin to see May about to go around the corner of Kevin's house.

" **MAY!,"** I shouted hoping that she'd stop.

 **WHY WASN'T SHE STOPPING!...**

 **WHY WAS SHE IGNORING ME LIKE THIS?.**

 **I'M SO CONFUSED AND HURT RIGHT NOW…**

"Excuse me Kevin," I said quickly, as I attempting to side step him.

" **NOWAY!, I JUST GOT A CALL FROM RO-."**

" **LET GO KEVIN I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT MAY IS OKAY!."** I shouted at him gesturing with my head, as I tried desperately to pull away from Kevin.

" **May Kanker?,"** Kevin raised an eyebrow at me.

" **I don't know what's going on, but I was in my yard the whole time before you guys got here, and I didn't see May Kanker come through here."**

" **That isn't funny Kevin,"** I suddenly growled angry now.

" **EDDY AND I JUST SAW HER JUMP YOUR FENCE!."**

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?.**

" **Look man, you probably thought you saw her, but nobody came into my yard."**

" **BUT-BUT…"** I stammered in confusion.

" **THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE I KNOW WHAT I SAW!."**

 **Every moment Kevin kept me back meant May could be terrified and hurt.**

 **I inhaled and closed my eyes for a moment.**

 **BRACING MYSELF FOR WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO DO…**

" **Forgive me Kevin…"**

" **What are you-"** Kevin never got to finish his sentence.

 **Without warning I used my left hand, and punched Kevin in his right eye with all my strength…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **WHAT THE FUCK MAN!,"** Kevin exclaimed at Edd, as he cradled his right eye now lying on the ground. **"EDD YOU'RE ON A ROLL!."** I laughed beginning to enjoy this new side of Edd. **"EDD MAY'S ON THE PAVEMENT GETTING AWAY!,"** Ed announced appearing out of nowhere.

Without a second thought Edd ran past Ed onto the pavement. "Were you here the whole time Ed?." "Yep just catching up." Ed simply said grinning from ear to ear. Before I could wrap my head around Ed suddenly being here, I turned to see Edd unable to catch up to May.

I suddenly grabbed Ed, and shaped him into a skateboard then sent Ed soaring after Edd. Ed then picked up Edd, almost causing Edd to lose his balance. Ed picks up speed, as Edd gets close enough to stop May. Edd makes a grab for her, but as Edd makes the grab for May she suddenly vanished.

 **Didn't see that coming…**

 **Well it was worth a shot…**

I watched on as Edd and Ed crashes into a tree.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **SHE WASN'T REAL…,"** Edd whispered as he just stood there in his own world.

 **OH MAN THIS WAS BAD.**

If there was anything to put Edd out of his element it was May.

 **THERE WAS ONLY ONE THING TO DO…**

"Eddy is Edd feeling well?, he looks funny…" Ed stated literally peering at Edd a little too close for comfort. I pushed Ed out the way, and smacked Edd as hard as I could.

" **HAVE YOU NO DECENCY EDDY!,"** Edd screamed as he jumped on one foot a few times, because the impact of the slap almost sent his weak frame off balance.

"Says the guy who miraculously knocks Kevin off his feet." I snapped, as I fanned my left hand that still stung like hell from the impact. "Eddy," Edd said in some sort of realization, as his right hand dropped to his side. "Didn't Johnny say that he was going on a date with Sarah at her house?."

"Yeah so?," I stated not understanding what Edd was getting at. "We were just at Sarah's house Eddy, and there was no Sarah or Johnny."

"Edd…" "What the hell is going on?." I asked in fear.

 **NOTHING WAS MAKING SENSE.**

 **EXCEPT FOR EDD'S EXPLANATION…**

 **I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT ROLF…**

"Uh Edd, Eddy," Ed spoke up scratching his head, as if he had trouble coming up with a thought. "If Johnny told us that he would be at my house, and we realize he's not there, maybe he switched it up." "Switched it up?," I echoed as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah you know, instead of doing what he said he would do he did the opposite. Like go to his house because he doesn't want Eddy to interfere."

" **MY GOD…."** Edd said smiling now. "Ed's right. Johnny 2x4 outsmarted us." "That woodloving-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

 **ALL THIS TIME…**

 **AS SOON AS WE FIGURED OUT HOW ALL THIS WAS HAPPENING JOHNNY WAS A DEADMAN.**

I was about to rant and rave, when something caught my eye. A bird with a hundred dollar bill in its beak, had just flied over my head. I immediately latched onto the bird's legs. Instead of pulling the bird to me, I was lifted up into the air.

" **EDDY!,"** Ed and Edd shouted in unison, as they grabbed onto my legs.

" **Come on you stupid bird-"** I began to say to the bird when the hundred dollar note vanished from its beak. Before I could react the bird's small head began to warp into a familiar frightening shape that I would recognize anywhere.

" **YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT PIPSQUEAK."** My brother's head was now grinning back at me.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!."** I screamed along with Ed and Edd. I immediately let go of half-brother half bird to fall flat on my face into Johnny's yard.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"I don't know what happened, but I feel like myself again." Edd said to Ed and me. "Yeah," Ed spoke up standing up now dusting off his clothes. "My head stopped hurting." "I'm so sorry Ed," Edd apologized rubbing Ed's head, as Ed began to purr.

"Awww it's alright Edd, my headache started at Rolf's." "Really?," Edd said somewhat surprised, considering the blow he had given Ed to the head. I wasn't listening to my best friends anymore. Instead I was too shocked at the scene before me.

 **NO THIS CAN'T BE…**

 **NO…**

 **NO!.**

My worst nightmare was coming through. I could feel myself go from shock to anger, as I felt my face go red. There stood Johnny brushing Sarah's hair out of her face, as he leaned in to kiss her.

" **NOT ON MY WATCH!."** I screamed charging forward like an angry bull at Johnny. I head-butted Johnny so hard I sent him sprawling on the ground in shock.

" **JOHNNY!,"** Sarah screamed horrified at what I did.

" **AND YOU!,"** I said to Sarah snatching up her hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said to Sarah pulling her into my arms. "Other than having my best friends, and cash on my side, you're the next best thing."

Without giving her a chance to react, I kissed her. The next thing I knew someone punched me on the right side of my face.

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

"So what do you say Ed?" I asked Ed who staring at Eddy strangely, who seemed to be staring off to the other end of the yard for some reason. "When this surreal night is over I could-."

" **NOT ON MY WATCH!."** Eddy suddenly screamed, and sprinted towards some branches where he proceeded to head-butt the air then literally make out with a stone statue!.

 **(ED'S P.O.V)**

" **HOLY MOLY EDD!,"** I exclaimed in disbelief.

 **WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO EDDY?!.**

Edd and I stared confused and amazed, as we watched Eddy continue to make out with the stone statue.

That is till Rolf appeared punching Eddy in the face.

" **OH MY…"** Edd said gulping in fear at Rolf's sudden anger.

" **OH MAN THAT WAS HILARIOUS!,"** Kevin's laughter was suddenly heard. Edd and I glanced over our shoulders to see Kevin had recorded everything on his phone.

Rolf then grabbed Eddy by his collar, who was still on lying on the ground. Rolf then dragged him to where Edd and I stood.

"You guys have been acting weird all night," Kevin said now glaring at Edd. "I don't know what's going on, but your little crazy adventure is over.

 **EXPLANATION NOW."** Kevin demanded collaring Edd.

" **WE DON'T -DON'T KNOW!."** Edd stammered.

"All we know is that Plank attacked us during Rolf's weird meditation exercises, then we started to see a bunch of bullshit." Eddy spoke up standing up now.

"Hmmmm…. Those energy tablets really work." I said aloud. "Energy tablets?, what are you talking about Ed?." Edd asked me genuinely confused.

" **THE LIZARDMAN STRENGTH DYNAMITE WORKED!."**

" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ED?!,"** Eddy asked irritated now.

"I forgot to tell you guys that when we were at Edd's house I put this in our drinks, I got them just before summer started from a classmate. He said they were energy tablets." I explained shoving my hand in my pocket and revealing one.

" **NOWAY!,"** Kevin said in amazement, as he dropped to the ground laughing.

" **IS THAT…"** Edd whispered turning pale with fear, as he wildly backed away.

" **WHAT IS EVERYONE FREAKING OUT ABOUT?!."** Eddy said staring down at my hand in confusion.

" **EDDY WHAT ED HAS IS- IS,"** Edd stammered then paused too afraid to say it.

" **SPIT IT OUT EDD!,"** Eddy screamed in frustration.

" **IT'S LYSERGIC ACID DIETHYLAMIDE."** Edd whispered.

" **WHAT!."** Eddy said clearly still confused.

"Yeah Edd ,I don't know what you just said, but it isn't that. It's Lizardman Strength Dynamite."

 **WHY DIDN'T EDD BELIEVE ME?.**

" **IT'S LSD MAN,"** Kevin spoke up laughing again.

"No wonder you guys were so hyped up."

" **ED ARE YOU NUTS!,"** Eddy screamed at me collaring me now.

" **I INGESTED DRUGS…"** Edd whispered to himself.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

 **I COULDN'T BELIEVE THIS…**

 **ALL THIS TIME ALL THESE WEIRD STUFF WE WERE EXPERIENCING WAS BECAUSE WE UNKNOWINGLY INGESTED A PSYCHEDELIC DRUG!.**

" **WAIT A MINUTE!,"** I said turning to Edd.

" **HOW COME WE ALL SAW EACH OTHERS HALLUCINATION?!. AREN'T EACH OF US SUPPOSE TO HAVE OUR OWN?."** I asked Edd.

" **I DON'T KNOW EDDY!,"** Edd had started crying causing me to roll my eyes.

 **DRAMA QUEEN…**

" **LIFE HAS MANY DOORS ED BOYS,"** Rolf spoke up grinning.

" **YOU KNOW I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU SAY THAT!."** I shouted in irritation.

"Why are you guys in Johnny's yard?," Sarah appeared with Johnny. "Yeah, what's going on?." Johnny asked. "Sarah are you dating Johnny?," I asked boldly.

" **OF COURSE NOT FISHFACE!,"** Sarah barked wrinkling her nose clearly offended. "Then why did Johnny say you were on a date with him?."

" **THE HELL JOHNNY!,"** Sarah exclaimed in anger wacking Johnny in the back of his head.

" **OK! OK!,"** Johnny said shielding his head from further blows.

"I was at Johnny's house teaching him how to ballroom, 'cause his mom asked me to teach him."

"Man," Kevin said to Rolf who was laughing alongside Kevin. "This night keeps getting better and better."

 **THE END**


End file.
